Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a rear lamp for a vehicle capable of simultaneously implementing functions of a tail lamp and a brake lamp of three-dimensional emitting images in one lighting region.
Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a rear lamp of a vehicle is provided with a tail lamp 1 lighted to prevent collision of a rear vehicle, a brake lamp 2 lighted upon braking, and the like, wherein the tail lamp 1 and the brake lamp 2 are typically configured to have lighting regions separated from each other by the respective lamp housings.
Therefore, as the rear lamp according to the related art is provided with the lighting region in which the tail lamp 1 and the brake lamp 2 are separated from each other, the rear lamp has a large size, has a heavy weight, is expensive, and has to secure a relatively large installation space in a vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.